1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an eye measurement apparatus for measuring an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
An apparatus such as an auto-refractometer has been known to objectively measure an eye refractive power of an examinee's eye by projecting a measurement light flux to a fundus of the eye and receiving the light reflected thereby.
There is an eye refractive power measurement apparatus including an optical system for glare test. Such an apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-7-16205.